The First Dance
by Iron-gurl47
Summary: Four sees Tris's more eccentric side.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Fourtris fanfic and also my first story with chapters. I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own any of the characters (bummer) Veronica Roth does. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

The first dance-fourtris

"Tris! Get up!" I hear Christina exclaim. A pillow hits my head and I groan. It's Saturday, and I want to stay in bed a little longer. Is that too much to ask? I pop my head out from under my comforter to see Christina standing with her hands on her hips at the end of my bed. I glance at my clock, "Christina, its only eight!" Christina made a face, "Only?! Didn't you have to get up early every day when you were part of Abnegation?" I stick my tongue out at her, "yes, and I want to sleep in." Christina was already rummaging through my dresser, "whoa, girl, you have like, no taste. Good thing I'm here." A pair of pants hit me in the face. "Hey!" I protest, throwing off my blankets and making my way over to Christina. She just turns and hands me a tank top and black pants. "These will have to do until we get you something better." I glance around my floor, which is now littered, with my clothes. "but..I like-" "tut tut!" Christina cuts my off, practically skipping over to my door. "get dressed and come out. And if you aren't out in five minutes, I'm dragging you half naked down to the store."

Soon, Christina and me were making our way into the crowded pit. Christina smiles and greets what seemed like hundreds of people, calling them each by name. I just follow quietly.

Christina drags me into a clothing store, loud music blasts my ears as soon as I enter. A girl with blue hair and multiple lip rings greets us casually. Christina smiles and proceeds to grab a piece of clothing from pretty much every rack. I rub my temples. This is going to be a long day.

Three hours later, I have five new outfits, my hair is braided, and I'm looking not half bad. Christina seems just as energetic as when we started, making me even more tired. Shopping is not my idea of fun, but there is no denying Christina when she is on a fashion kick. "Ok, I think we're done for today." She says, looking at the bags in my arms approvingly. I roll my eyes, "you think?! Geez, Christina, sometimes I think you're insane." Christina does a little bow, "why thank you, dear friend." I just sigh and follow her to the dining room.

For lunch, I get a small sandwich, an apple, and a huge piece of Dauntless cake. It IS Saturday after all. Will, Uriah, and Zeke wave us over to our table. Christine slides in next to Will, and he flashes her a grin. I still wonder what is going on between them, but I'm pretty sure if anything does happen Christina will tell me. I sit next to Uriah. "Hey," he says, "we're ganna go have a paintball fight near the amusement park after lunch, you guys interested?" he says, turning to look at Christina. Christina glances at me and I nod. "Ok, we're in." "For what?" a voice says. I jump and look behind me to see Four standing there. He sits next to me on the bench. Uriah clears his throat, "paintball fight." He says casually. Four shrugs, biting into his apple. "Mind if I come?" he asks. Uriah brightens, "heck yeah!" he exclaims. "ok then." Four says, as he stands to leave, his hand accidentally brushes my arm and I freeze. No one notices. But I feel my palms get sweaty and I wipe them on my pants. I scold myself for reacting in such a way. Four has never showed any interest in being more than just friends, I need to stop making up fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New update! ^^ Thanks so much for the reviews-I really appreciate them. **

**So this story is quite short and there will only be one more chapter after this one. But I'll be sure to pack it full of Fourtris. :) **

**Again, I don't any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

After lunch, Christina and me decide to take a short walk before we head out to the amusement park. Uriah had to get the guns anyway. We soon find ourselves where we once took our fear simulations during initiation. "Ugh!" Christina exclaims, "this place brings back bad memories." I make a face, "yeah," I agree. Even though I'm Divergent, the fear simulation had freaked me out a bit. I grimace, as my mind flashes back to my mother telling me it was OK to shoot her. I shiver a bit. Christina is almost glaring at the concrete walls as if somehow they were responsible for the fear she had felt. "yes.." she muses, "drowning, rejection, and fluffy killer kittens." I turn to her suddenly, not sure whether to comfort her or start laughing. She glances at me and starts laughing uncontrollably "your face!" she cries, doubling over and clutching her stomach. I start laughing too, and soon we both are teary eyed. "OK,OK," Christina finally says, "I know what this needs." She pulls out a small recorder from her pocket and starts fiddling with it. I take that time to catch my breath. Suddenly, loud, eardrum damaging music starts playing from the small device. She flashes a dorky peace sign at me then starts dancing. I am frozen for a few moments. "Oh, C'mon, girl!" she laughs, coming up from a hair flip. I still don't move. Back in Abnegation I was never allowed to listen or even mention this kind of music, or I'd probably get grounded for a week. But the smile on Christina's face changes my mind and soon I am joining in; trying to copy my friend's movements. Christina laughs again and starts badly mouthing the words-even though she clearly has no idea what the lyrics are.

Four walks toward the loud music curiously-he usually only hears it on concert nights. He follows it to the fear simulation room and peeks in. Immediately he sees Christina and Tris dancing wildly and laughing hard. His first instinct is to tell them that Uriah got the guns and they need to get going. But then he sees Tris's smile as she does a little spin. The smile lights up her entire face and makes her eyes sparkle. Four leans against the doorframe and quietly watches; not that he needs to be quite of course. He could probably fire a gun in here and no one would notice over how loud the music was. He finds a grin overtaking his face as he watches Tris try to execute a move and fail miserably. She smiles again and Four feels a little pinch in his chest. He wished he was the reason she was smiling. He indulges himself for a moment by imagining her beautiful face in front of him, smiling, because she was so happy to be with him. Without even thinking, he starts walking towards her.

I look up at Christina, only to see her staring over at the door. Suddenly someone is standing in front of me. I straighten cautiously and come face to face with Four. There is a strange expression on his face, like he had no idea why he was even there. "Uh.." he starts. I raise an eyebrow, was Four _stuttering?_ But he quickly recovers and does a small awkward bow, "may I have this dance?" he asks. All my muscles tighten; I try and look at Christina, but Four is blocking my view. I don't remember saying yes. But soon, one of his hands is on my hip and the other intertwined in mine. I blush a little, and start swaying to the music. Even though its hard, and nothing like a slow dance song. I am still tense; my Abnegation side is screaming at me to let go, to run. My parents taught me well, I am not to be in this close proximity with another man. I have never even seen any dating in Abnegation. The most affection I'd ever even seen my parents share was holding hands. But the Dauntless side of me is comfortable-and is even welcoming the idea of Four's arm around me. I swallow, I am no longer Abnegation, I am a Dauntless girl.

I smile up at Four, who returns the smile. "This isn't really the dance for this song," I say. He smirks, "oh no, don't you hear that? The guy singing just screamed 'sun.' Isn't the sun romantic?" I return his smirk, "No, he said 's-o-n' and it was part of a swear word." He laughs slightly, and I realize we're so close I can feel his chest shake when he does. We both fall silent and stare at each other for a while. I know I should look away, but his eyes memorize me. The girls say they're blue; but I'm not quite sure. They seem to change in the light-sometimes they look just slightly green. I realize the song has ended and Four lets his arms drop. "We need to get going." He says matter-of-factly, turning to look at Christina. "We don't want to miss the train."

He's gone as quickly as he came, and Christina and me are left to stare at each other. Suddenly she squeals and hugs me. "Oh Four!" she exclaims, imitating my voice badly. "You're so strong and charismatic! Oh hold me!" she makes kissing noises with her mouth and elbows me several times. I feel my face grow warm, and I do my best to shove her away. I block her voice out as I walk. All I know is that the paintball fight is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I run alongside Christina as the train approaches. Under my breath, I count the seconds then push off with my legs and land safely in the boxcar. I smile; no matter how many times I do that, I always get a thrill. Christina lands beside me a moment later. As we ride, I strap ammunition to my belt and prep my gun. I look around the boxcar and watch the others prepare. They smile, laugh, and joke, like beating each other up with paint is the best thing in the world. Not for the first time-and definitely not my last-I hear three words in my head: _I am Dauntless_. I am finally in a place where I'm accepted someplace I belong.

We decide to split up into teams. Since there are only six of us, there will only be three people on each team. I am paired with Christina and Uriah, while Four, Will, and Zeke team up. "Three shots and you're out." Four says, cocking his paintball gun. Me team gathers in a circle to discuss strategy-the same strategy Christina always picks. "Ok," Christina says, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "This'll be easy if we each stalk one person. Agreed?" I grin at the word 'stalk' but nod. "Ok," she continues, "I'll go after Will, Uriah, you have Zeke." I hold up a finger, "that means I have Four." I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Christina elbows me, "yes you do," she winks. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and glance at Uriah who is looking confused. I instead turn around only too see Four, Will, and Zeke had vanished. "Hey!" Uriah protests, "we didn't say go yet!" Christina smirks, "if you want honesty, move to Candor." Then, "now scatter!" She suddenly runs off towards the amusement park. I shrug and take off for the swampy woods. Maybe I can climb a tree…I move swiftly but carefully, my eyes darting around for a stray twig, while also keeping an eye out for enemies. I soon reach a particularly swampy area. The ground squishes beneath my feet and up ahead I see a small, algae covered pond. I duck behind a thick mossy tree planted by the lake. I glance both ways, keeping my breathing steady. Since the other team disappeared, I can't use my normal strategy. This is my second best option.

After 30 minutes of waiting in agonizing silence, I hear a twig snap and I peek around my tree. I mentally congratulate myself as I watch Four pick his way slowly towards the small pond. I smirk; it's all too easy. Three quick shots to the chest. I poke my gun around the tree and aim carefully. I take a deep breath and take a step to the right in order to steady myself. But my foot splashes into the pond. Surprised, I accidentally pull the trigger. Four snaps his head around and spots me. _I'm dead._ I think. I desperately yank on my foot, but it's stuck in the mud. I give a huge heave and pull, hard, only to loose my balance and fall over into the water. When I surface, Four is standing over me, smirking, and amusement glittering in his eyes. "Very Dauntless of you, Stiff." The old name brings a painful pinch in my chest. Sure, people still call me that, but I've learned to brush it aside-or punch them. But when Four calls me 'stiff' its physically painful. Anger builds up in my chest and I lunge for his foot, practically dragging him into the water and mud. Now as he comes up for a breath, it's my turn to smirk. "Smooth," I say. Four wipes mud from his face and raises an eyebrow at me, "I keep forgetting not to underestimate you." I smile, "eh, we're even now. After all I _did_ let you throw knives at me." Four reaches for a root on the bank, mud sucking at his waist. "I keep forgetting about that too." He says. Finally he gives up trying to reach the bank and turns to look at me, "either way, we're in a fine mess now." "Its your fault for calling my stiff!" The words come out harsher than expected and Four stares at me. I open up my mouth..to what? Apologize? I'm Dauntless! I don't apologize! To my surprise, Four lowers his head, "fine, I'm sorry, Tris, you're no stiff anymore and I should respect that." Without realizing it, I reach out and take his hand, finding myself saying "Its fine."

Four stares at me, as if he can't believe I'm accepting his apology. He gulps, "Tris, about what happened back in the simulation room-" "yes?" I say. Four runs his free hand through his muddy hair. "what, um..like, I didn't know..if.." Blood rushes to my cheeks as I listen to him try and find words. Usually I'm the shy one. "Maybe you'd like to do it again sometime. You know, under different circumstances." He finishes. I blink,

"Four, I-" Suddenly he pulls me close, then his eyes widen like he had no idea why he had. I wrap my arms around his waist to steady myself and look up at him. Our foreheads touch and we stand there, sharing each other's air space. I find myself staring at his eyes again, which are now a sea of emotions. "You're trembling, Tris." Four murmurs. I gulp, not breaking my gaze. "I'm cold," I lie. Really, I feel like I'm on fire. I'm aware of everything around me, it all seems so vivid. The space between us closes and then my mouth is pressed against his. The swamp is smelly, hot, muddy..and the must romantic place on earth.


End file.
